


Aches

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eremin - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, erearu - Freeform, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: Pointless intimate (smutty) Eremin fluff drabble (NSFW).I dunno I just woke up and wanted to write some domestic intimacy fluff lol nothing fancy.





	

Armin stretched at his desk trying to keep his tired muscles loose as he kept working, hoping to breeze through it all in one night. He continued scribbling on the mountain of papers before him when a warm voice called to break the silence.  
“Armiiiiiin…. Could you come here for a sec?”  
He smiled to himself as he put his pen down to get up and meet his love’s request.  
He strolled to the bedroom where he heard the call echo and stood in the doorway.  
“Yes, Eren?”  
Lying there on the bed was a nude Eren, clutching a thin sheet partially over his body. He spoke to his Armin with charm in his voice. “I have this horrible ache, do you think you could come and massage it for me, please?”  
Armin chuckled. “You’ve an ache, eh?”  
“Yes, please can you rub it? You’re so good at it…”  
Amused, Armin sighed and played along “Alright, sure. But just once, then I have to get back to work… Where’s the ache?”  
Eren lifted the sheet revealing his hardened dick and looked at Armin with big yearning eyes. “Right here…”  
Armin took a seat next to him on the mattress and kissed his lips. His hand wasted no time gripping Eren’s erection, rubbing it with care, slowly and indulgently at first, the way he knew he liked it.  
As he did so, Eren brought his lips to Armin’s neck leaving loving kisses in between moans of pleasure.  
Halfway through, Eren let out a loud moan and flipped Armin over on his back to kiss him and then gaze at him. Armin gazed back with focus and returned his hand to his lover’s cock as Eren held himself above him. His rubbing intensified and within moments Eren’s body jerked as he prepared to orgasm. Armin quickly brought his free hand to Eren’s cheek to make sure he was facing him when he came, so he could see his ecstasy. Eren shivered as his body welled up with pleasure, and collapsed over Armin, who held his body close, leaving kisses along his bare shoulders. Eren returned the hug as he tried to catch his breath.  
“Thank you.”  
“No problem.” They sat up and their lips collided for a tender kiss. “Feeling better?”  
Eren laughed “Yes. Much. Want me to jerk you off too?”  
Armin smiled “No no, I can’t, I’ve got work to do… You’re just lounging around naked in bed all day?”  
“Thought about it. It’s very comfortable here.”  
“That sounds nice…” Armin lamented, longing in his voice as he leaned against his Eren.  
Eren kissed his head and wrapped his arm around him “You have to finish that paperwork tonight?”  
“‘Fraid so.”  
“Can I help you with it? Maybe I can speed it along.”  
“No, you can’t, you weren’t there for these experiments, _I_ have to write the reports.”  
Eren let out a disappointed sigh “You’re working so hard lately.” He kissed him again.  
“I know, I’m sorry, but the sooner we get this in order the sooner we can get the funding to take our trip. Then it’ll just be us and only us for at least 3 months.”  
“I know, I just don’t want you to overwork yourself in the mean time. You look exhausted…” He caressed his cheek and Armin wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck, kissing him once more.  
“Mmm. Tell you what. I’ll speed through this work and whenever I’m finished we’ll be together for the rest of the night. Sound good?”  
“Sounds fine.” Eren grinned. “And I’ll be there to help you if you need anything in the mean time, alright? And tomorrow I’ll go with you to work, and help out with Hanji’s big project. Don’t work too hard…”  
“Right.” They kissed one last time and Armin arose from the bed, his hand running over Eren’s chest and shoulders as his body reluctantly left.  
“I love you!” Eren called  
“Love you too!”  
–  
Time passed and the night waned on and on into late hours as Armin’s optimistic plan fell apart over the paperwork that seemed to never end. Eren appeared beside him that evening to bring him a warm drink and his loving support, which left Armin longing even more for his lover’s company above his job.  
Finally at around midnight, after nearly crashing asleep at his desk, the paperwork was complete and Armin solemnly carried his own half dead body to bed.  
He frowned as he entered the dark room, thinking Eren must’ve fallen asleep disappointed in him for not coming to bed with him promptly.  
Ashamed and barely awake, he undressed and crawled into his side of the bed to sleep, all of his muscles stiff and aching. 

Suddenly Eren shifted and his warm arms appeared around Armin to welcome him as he finally arrived at his side.  
Armin felt Eren’s lips affectionately kiss his forehead in the dark. “Good night, Armin.”  
He held his love and softly whispered “Good night.” as he instantly fell asleep.  
–  
The Friday afternoon sun warmed the salty sea air at the end of a long day, as the lovers walked home. Eren carried his tired Armin in his arms in celebration of the well earned weekend.  
“You don’t have to carry me, you know.”  
Eren laughed “I know. I _want_ to.” He kissed him.  
Armin smiled and hugged him close as they approached their yard.  
Eren carried him up the stairs onto the porch, finding amusement at Armin clearly wondering when he’d put him down. “Home at last, my love. Can you get the door? My hands are full.”  
Armin laughed “Sure.” He pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the door to their abode. Eren carried him across the threshold, and into the kitchen, seating him gently on the counter top.  
“So,” he kissed Armin’s lips again and rested his head in his lap, holding him in his arms. “What are your plans for the evening?”  
Armin pet Eren’s head, running his hands through his soft hair as he responded “Well, first of all, I’m going to strip and have _you_ jerk _me_ off, if you please.”  
“I can do that.” Eren hummed, kissing his beloved’s crotch.  
“And then while you cook the meal you were planning, I’m putting on the comfiest clothes I have then I’m having a hot dinner date with you.”  
“Mmm yes. And?” Eren raised himself to Armin’s eye level.  
Armin blushed and smirked “And maybe you could massage this ache that _I’ve_ been feeling all week…” Another kiss. “All night long, until we fall asleep.”  
“Sounds EXCELLENT…” Eren declared as he began kissing his love to his heart’s content.


End file.
